


Three Simple Words

by Gay_as_fuck



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Multi, Mutual Pining, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, but not really, there is no tag for all three of them but this is a romance story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 12:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11082048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_as_fuck/pseuds/Gay_as_fuck
Summary: Kamui is in love with Valbar and Leon, he just doesn't have the words to tell them.





	Three Simple Words

**Author's Note:**

> echoes: *tries telling me that leon only has eyes for valbar and valbar doesn't like him back*  
> me, rubbing my poly hands all over the game cartridge: you can't tell me what to do

Kamui had never been good with his words. Sure, he could backtrack faster than a captor could bring a sword down on his neck. Emotions and conveying them were a different story. He never had had the time to stop and sort out what he was feeling when he was younger. Then, when he became a sellsword, there was even less time.

He hadn’t needed to think about his emotions while tracking down bounties. It had been all fights and any rest period was spent using all his well-earned money.

He had met Valbar and Leon during one of these rest periods. He had just finished collecting the bounty on an outlaw who had been terrorizing the village. Valbar had been sitting in the local tavern, inquiring about who collected the bounty.

Kamui, despite his best efforts to hide from someone who was clearly after his own head, was pointed out by the wait staff. He expected to be dragged behind the tavern by the physically imposing man and beaten half to death for taking this other man’s bounty.

Instead, Valbar had congratulated him on the kill and offered him a portion of the bounty he intended to track down. After asking the barkeep had confirmed the size of Barth’s bounty Kamui had agreed.

That had been the start of half a year of tracking down a pirate and confused emotions. He hadn’t expected Leon and Valbar to be so kind. Leon, despite being sarcastic, had insight enough to know what was bothering Kamui when even he couldn’t identify it. 

Usually, those things were homesickness, confusion, and injuries that hadn’t really hurt until Leon had pointed them out. Valbar was much less intuitive but still kind all the same. He was always encouraging Kamui and giving him fighting pointers. 

About a month into the trip Kamui started considering his companions as friends. Another month and they were closer than his family had ever been. Something about Valbar and Leon clicked with Kamui like nothing had ever clicked.

He would die for either of them in a heartbeat, though he’d rather live with them. He imagined living as a mercenary with them until they got too old for battling. After that, they could settle down on a farm, raise some sheep, and tell tales of their adventures to the local children.

Leon had confessed to him about his feeling for Valbar and suddenly everything Kamui dreamed of felt impossibly small. Leon felt such utter devotion for Valbar, Kamui could only assume what he felt for them wasn’t love. 

When they joined up with Celica, suddenly there was something to do after killing Barth. Instead of continuing their bounty hunting ways suddenly Valbar had decided to assist Celica on her holy mission. Of course, Leon and Kamui were coming with.

Kamui’s image of his life changed while working with Celica. Perhaps they would serve her as knights when Zofia was reclaimed. Kamui wasn’t one for formal training and dedication but there wouldn’t be anything wrong with spending the rest of his life with Celica’s army.

Perhaps Leon would chase after Valbar for the rest of their days while Kamui watched the antics. Maybe things would never really change. The idea became Kamui’s new dream, staying with Leon and Valbar forever, nothing changing at all.

Of course, things did change. Leon confessed to Valbar, the deliverance took down the empire, and Celica barely survived the final battle. In the aftermath, everyone seemed to have confessed after facing what was almost the end of the world.

Kamui couldn’t manage the words, however. He looked at Leon and Valbar, happy and together, hoping that one day he could be a part of that. Still, he knew it was false hope. What place did he have with two people who were clearly so in love?

He felt sick when he thought about it, what creep had a crush on their two friends who were in a relationship. He was so happy for Leon and Valbar and yet when he saw them kissing or hugging he knew his own feelings were killing him.

He had to tell them, even if the words wrecked everything he cherished. He’d rather break everything than have to watch it from far away, too terrified to touch it. 

He decided to confess to Leon first. Leon who might understand and let him down slowly, even though Kamui knew he didn’t feel the same way.

They were together in the soldier barracks at Zofia Castle when Kamui confronted him. All three rooms were next to each other, and since Valbar was busy sharpening his weapons, Kamui figured it was the best time to speak.

Kamui knocked on the door to Leon’s room, biting his lip and holding onto his sword like a lifeline.  
Leon opened the door with a smile, inviting Kamui into his small room.

“Do you need something?” Leon asked, moving to his bed and sitting on the edge. He patted the spot next to him however Kamui remained frozen in the threshold.

“I need to tell you something.”

“Alright, but I don’t understand why you need to do it from the doorway” Leon replied with a small laugh. Kamui was already starting to regret this, but he knew that if he left now Leon would ask Valbar for assistance with forcing him to speak.

“I like you.” Three simple words and Leon looked like Kamui had slapped him. Kamui almost wished he had, it would have been easier. 

“I like you and Valbar and I think I’m in love with both of you.” There, he had said it. Now time to go back in his room, pack his bags, and sneak out in the cover of night so he’d never have to deal with the repercussions. 

Leon took action first, however, yelling before Kamui had the chance to escape.

“GET THE FUCK IN HERE VALBAR! KAMUI HAS SOMETHING TO SAY TO YOU.” Kamui was almost ready to sink into the floor, or ask Celica for Mila’s turn wheel and erase the whole conversation. Valbar, always quick to call, rushed into the room, his expression a mixture of curiosity and concern.

“What happened?” Kamui pursed his lips and looked away, hoping Leon wouldn’t say anything bad. He already felt horrible enough.

“Kamui is in love with both of us” Leon had a smile on his face. Kamui cringed, was he seriously enjoying his distress.

Valbar moved rather quickly, determination clear in his eyes. He wrapped his beefy arms around Kamui and picked him up with a kiss on the cheek.

“About time you admitted it old friend!” Valbar’s laughter shook his whole body and Kamui with it. Leon was smiling at the two of them from the bed. He motioned with his head to the bed where Valbar came over and dropped Kamui down.

Kamui gave a grunt as he landed on the mattress but kept silent. He lacked the words to explain how shocked and happy he was.

Leon leaned in and kissed Kamui softly on the forehead. Kamui turned another shade of red and grasped Leon’s hand.

“So” Leon started, grabbing Valbar’s hand as well, “boyfriends?”

“Boyfriends!” Valbar exclaimed, reaching for Kamui’s hand.

Kamui just nodded his head and smiled.


End file.
